Coringa
by Lucie F
Summary: O que aconteceria se uma das filhas gêmeas de Damien Thorn não fosse como o Inferno esperaria dela? Omen IV numa espécie de universo alternativo. Crossover com outros filmes de terror.


- Parece... ela não está por aqui... – Uma voz grossa declarou rouca, esta sendo ressoada pelas paredes rochosas do lugar. Não se podia enxergar o seu rosto completamente, apenas da altura do nariz para o queixo, pois estava escondido por um capuz de cetim negro com fundo vermelho. Gotas de água fria escorriam pela boca da caverna, enquanto a relva se dobrava num canto da floresta de Londres. – Droga. Essa menina realmente corre muito rápido. Não fico muito surpreso se a pestinha escapou. – resmungou, continuando a andar naquele corredor com os músculos da face contorcidos em raiva.

O seu companheiro continuou em silêncio, empunhando uma lanterna para iluminar aquele lugar fora do contato com o luar. Sentia a epiderme congelar cada vez que adentrava o que parecia ser um funil que se estreitava. Mas o frio exterior não era comparado ao que existia em seu coração, o qual não existia mais carne, apenas sentimentos que o fariam uma máquina em serviço dum fim.

Este ser era um pouco mais franzino, possuindo um pouco mais de altura e um ar sombrio tempestuoso, ainda no silêncio. Um morcego que ali parava na parede emitiu um ruído ensurdecedor e saiu voando dali. Perguntava-se mentalmente como era difícil localizar aquela criança requisitada pelo seu senhor, o Grande Satã, sabendo que deveria sentir a energia desta.

Mas ali havia nada.

Nenhum traço, nenhum rastro, nada que pudesse a expor.

Isso era algo que Augustine não se permitiria sucumbir. A sua fidelidade ao seu mestre, desde que o pai o pôs para ser treinado para proteger Damien Thorn nos tempos deste como um importante diplomata estadunidense na Inglaterra e quando o homem por baixo do capuz tomou conhecimento de idéias que ascenderiam Satã, dirigira-lhe o pensamento de que Demetria Mary Reynolds não saiu em nenhum momento daquela caverna, o que lhe permitia continuar a andar e iluminar a escuridão.

Se não fosse um mortal qualquer, mas um daqueles demônios em forma humana enviados para servir aos interesses do Inferno, poderia facilmente iluminar sem uma lanterna. Mas como não o era, então, somente pôde sentir que teria problemas quando avistou aquela passagem apresentando diferentes trilhas na esquerda e na direita. Empunhou a luz para visualizar melhor o que estaria oculto e, em poucos segundos, avistou uma sombra de alguma pobre criatura se esgueirando detrás duma rocha antes de correr para mais profundo naquela montanha.

Um sorriso interno apossou-se de Augustine e este instintivamente deu passos longos para ir para a direita, quando sentiu um peso em seu ombro e virou-se para fitar Cameron pondo sua mão ao gesticular que não poderiam ir.

- Você não recebeu a mensagem? – Perguntou o mais robusto e baixo, quando o seu companheiro lhe dera um olhar ácido. – Ele – Enfatizou suavemente o pronome. – está nos chamando. Vamos ter que deixar para capturar a menina depois. – disse, puxando sua manga para cima para mostrar-lhe uma marca peculiar vermelha em seu pulso que poderia ser despercebida se não prestar muita atenção: '666'.

Augustine resmungou baixinho, dando uma última espiada atravessada onde a sombra aparecera e contraiu os seus músculos para destacar um sorriso desdenhoso que deformava a sua humanidade.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... – Suspirou, alguns fios loiros de cabelo saindo do capuz.

Cameron acompanhou-o na caminhada lenta de volta à saída, nenhuma respiração perigosamente calma, enquanto pensava "Nos veremos de novo, queridinha" numa risada interna. Ambos tinham os passos ecoados até que suas sombras saíssem da superfície rochosa. O céu parecia estar furioso, mais cinza do que antes e carregado de chuva. A interação entre os elétrons do espaço e da Terra provocaram um pequeno barulho entre as nuvens de cor de chumbo, o que depois aumentou até um raio rasgar o firmamento enegrecido. O que parecia ser um estouro de grande escala podia ser ouvido e ecoado para dentro da caverna.

Os dois seres encapuzados haviam desaparecido. Em seus lugares, havia uma grande queimadura no solo, uma ferida acidental de alguém que pretendia alcançar os servos infernais.

Dentro da caverna e entre a escuridão, podia ser ouvida uma respiração sem fôlego, que ia-e-vinha, ia-e-vinha. A voz era infantil e delicada, podendo se perceber tons diferentes de acordo com a quantidade de adrenalina liberada no organismo daquela pessoa. Seu corpo suava, o cheiro grudento de dias escondendo-se de gente como aqueles homens, e isto aumentava a sensação de frio sob sua pele.

O seu dorso se encostou à parede daquele lugar, após minutos se aproximando da saída. Suspirou de alívio, os olhos pequenos se direcionando para a cena da Natureza. Estava com fome, sentiu as familiares pontadas em sua barriga e um filete de baba escorrendo por um das extremidades do lábio. A dona do pequeno corpo não comera café da manhã, almoço e não comeria seu jantar.

Se não buscasse imediatamente o que comer.

Descansou o corpo naquele lugar que lhe cheirava a várias coisas. Um minuto. Dois minutos. Abriu os olhos e fez uma careta de dor. A menina engoliu em seco quando sentiu os espasmos a dominarem por alguns segundos e a sua visão tornava-se turva.


End file.
